Searching for Answers
by gleek15
Summary: 'What made you come to us for help' I looked him straight in the eyes as a small smile crept onto my face and replied,'I heard you like a challenge'. His smiled stretched as he chuckled quietly to himself. 'Well you better come inside then'. Jacob/OC x
1. Chapter 1

_Hey there!_

_This is my first story soooo I hope you like it_

_Btw this is based after breaking dawn and Jacob didn't imprint on Renesmee, Seth did._

_I hope you like it :D_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story – except Violet and the plot :D_

_**This is the edited version. I added some stuff into it to make it a little better than before **_

_**

* * *

**_

My name is Violet Storm. Seen as though we've just met, I'll tell you a little about me.

I'm 5ft 10, have a slim, athletic figure, my hair is a dark auburn colour (well, its dark red but lets just stick with auburn) , which reaches my lower back and my eyes are purple - which is pretty funny considering my name is Violet. My face is pretty plain. I have a narrowish nose, high cheek bones, and a smooth jaw line with small plump lips.

Oh, and I forgot to mention ... I'm 134 years old.

I'm guessing you think I'm all wrinkly with saggy skin? _And _that I shouldn't even be alive? No. I may be 134 years old, but my body is frozen at the age of 17.

Now I'm _also_ guessing you're wondering how that happened too - well so am I to be honest.

When I was born I was your usual baby - cried, pooped, slept and ate weird mashed up food. - but as I got older I began to change. The first change was my eye colour; they went from green to a deep shade of purple. Think that's weird? Wait till you hear what happens next.

I noticed I could move and do things other people couldn't. I could turn lights on and off without touching the switches. I could set things on fire, move objects around and lift people up just by thinking about it in my mind.

Not long after, I discovered I could run faster than normal people and I got stronger. All my senses heightened to the point where I could hear and see things further away than I could before.

So in the end people started to notice all this and stayed away from me. I mean, I can't blame them. To begin with I was really unstable and dangerous – some bad things happened that I didn't mean to cause. But after years of training, I've gained more control. I still don't know how I came to be like this, I've been searching for answers for years so that's why I came here.

Currently I'm in a town called Forks, walking up a very long drive. The sky is full of clouds and there's a slight breeze. The only way I can tell that its daytime is that every now and again the sun pokes through the clouds and blinds me.

I'm dressed in the same clothes I've worn for days - skinny jeans, purple vest top, a cropped leather jacket and black ankle boots - so I'm hoping my clothes don't smell too much. But then again, even if I smell the tiniest bit, I bet these guys can smell it.

You see, at the end of this drive is a family of vampires, 8 vampires and one hybrid to be exact. Unfortunately they know I'm coming. I _was _hoping to have the element of surprise on my side but when the people you're trying to sneak up on have both a mind reader and a person who can see into the future, it kind of ruins the surprise.

So as I round the corner to see a large white house surrounded by trees, it seems I have a welcome party. There they all are, each one of them staring at me like I'm some sort of exhibit in a museum. I stop about 20 steps from the house when I notice there is 12 people here, not nine.

These extra 3 people are tall, heavily muscled guys with dark russet skin. None of them are wearing T-Shirts. Behind one of them, a girl with copper hair, who looks about 17 hides. With one sniff at the air, I can tell these three guys are different compared to the vampires.

After a couple more seconds, a vampire with short blonde hair steps forward. His skin is extremely pale, his features are striking - ones that a male model would kill for- and his eyes where a golden colour. He looks about 24 but I bet he's a few hundred years old. He has a friendly smile placed on his lips as he walks towards me, he stops when he's halfway between me and the rest of them.

'Hello, my name is Carlisle and this is my family. Their names are: Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, Edward, Bella and Reneesme he points to each person as he says there names. His voice is comforting and draws me into him. I take a small step forward.

He then points towards the other three men. 'And these are part of my extended family: Seth, Embry and Jacob' my eyes hover on the one he called Jacob.

He's the tallest and biggest one of the three. I let my eyes roam his body. Even from this distance I can see the contours of each of his muscles, the sharp edge of his jaw line, the smooth line of his lips, his square nose and the light shine off his short ebony hair.

Then I looked into his dark eyes and felt a strong pull to him. I wanted to walk over to him and wrap my arms around him - I took another small step forward. He was also staring at me, his gaze held something heavy in it. He looked like he just found something he'd been looking for after years of searching.

My attention was brought back to the others when the one named Carlisle asked me

'What is your name and why have you come here?'

'My name is Violet Storm and I've come to find answers' I told him.

Most of them looked at me with a confused face. Although I'm not surprised their confused. A random red headed girl with purple eyes, turns up on their doorstep, expecting them to have answers to questions they've never been asked. Yeah, I'd be confused too.

'Answers for what?' This time Carlisle didn't ask me, it was the one called Edward.

I noticed that his hair was the same colour as the girl who was hiding behind one of the muscled guys. Maybe they were related, I thought. But he was staring intently at me with golden eyes and the girl had chocolate brown eyes - guess their not related then. I also noticed that his arms were wrapped around a woman with dark brown wavy hair in a protective shield. What was her name again? Was she Bella or Alice? Or maybe she was Rosalie? Oh gosh, they gonna have to wear name tags otherwise I'll never know whose who.

A tiny smile slipped onto Edwards face. But when I noticed it, the smile was gone, replaced by a face that showed no emotion. What was that about? Maybe he thought I was a threat or something?

'For what I am' I replied simply, shrugging my shoulders - trying to seem as innocent as I could.

Everyone went quite again, they were probably deciding what to do with me. I silently wished in my head that they would take me in and help me out. I was beginning to get desperate. These were the first bunch of people that have had a normal conversation with me in years and it had taken me ages to find out about them. So if they turned me away now, it would just be down right depressing… and annoying.

The minutes droned on before Carlisle turned his head to Edward, who nodded his at him so fast I almost missed it. Carlisle then looked back at me and asked,

'What made you come to us for help?' He questioned me, probably making sure I didn't have any ulterior motives in coming to see his family.

I looked straight into his honey golden eyes as a small smile crept onto my face and replied,

'I heard you like a challenge'.

His friendly smile stretched as he chuckled quietly to himself,

'Well you better come inside then'.

* * *

_Hope you liked it :D_

_Please review and tell me what you think_

_Love yah_

_gleek x_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey Hey :)_

_This is done in Jacobs pov to give you his point of view :) i might try and do his pov every now and again so you get his side of the story :D_

_And I'm sorry if i don't do a very good job on the imprinting part - i looked at the book for inspiration :)_

_Enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I dont own twilight ... but i do own this plot and Violet ;)_

_**I edited this one too but havent really changed much. i only changed parts at the end so it followed the previous chapter.**_

* * *

Jacob POV

Someone was coming.

Alice had seen that someone was coming to here, to us. But, for some unknown reason, Alice couldn't _see_ what this person looked like. She found it frustrating because she thought the only people that she couldn't see was us. This had everyone worried.

Right now, Alice was sat at the bottom of the stairs, rubbing her temples, face screwed up in concentration. Jasper was sat next to her, watching. Esme, Rosalie, Nessie and Emmett were out hunting. Carlisle was up stairs in his study – I could hear him turning pages of a book. I had put Seth and Embry on patrol, while Leah and Quil rested. Edward was standing by the windows staring at Alice - probably listening to her thoughts – his arms where wrapped tight, around Bella's waist, her head resting on his chest.

An unwelcome pain hit my heart as I looked at Bella. Ever since Seth had imprinted on Renesmee 10 years ago, I'd been slowly getting over Bella. It didn't help that I spent a lot of time around her, but I couldn't keep Seth away from his imprint. That would be cruel.

I personally think I've been doing a good job – apart from the fact that when Bella was changed I ran away _again_. But after a few months I came back.

'A few months Jacob? More like _10 _months'

I looked over in the smart ass's direction to see he had a small smile on his face. I may be getting along with Bella but I never said anything about getting along with _him._

'Stay out of my head' I growled at Edward.

'I would like to but your internal monologue about your _depressing life_ is so loud it's hard to block out' that annoying smile of his widened – I wish I could wipe that stupid smile off is face. He laughed at me.

'Stop it you two' Bella's voice came out as a whisper but she knew we could hear her. She was brushing her fingers across Edward's hand in a calming manner.

'If you don't like it go out that door, run for ten miles in any direction and you won't have to listen to it anymore, _Cullen_'.

'Jacob 'Bella gave me a stern look from Edwards chest.

He laughed again and was about to say something when Alice shot up from where she was sat and whispered

'Soon. They will be here soon'

.

Making both me and Edward stop talking instantly.

It turns out Alice's 'soon' meant 3 hours.

So here we were, all stood in front of the Cullen's house, waiting for an unknown person. The Cullen's were all stood in their couples, either holding hands or wrapped up in each others arms. Nessie was hiding behind Seth whilst I and Embry stood at either side of them.

Then the sound of a person's shoes could be heard walking up the drive. The scent of them travelled to my nose – it smelled like lavender – and I could see a girl with dark red hair. She looked ruff and tired, like she'd been travelling for days – her eyes where scanning the surroundings.

She kept walking towards the house but when her eyes landed on us she stopped, 20 feet away. I felt Seth tense up and saw his hand grab onto Nessie as she tucked herself behind him more. The others seemed to tense up too but I felt comfortable in her presence …weird. After a couple of seconds, Carlisle walks towards her and began to speak.

'Hello, my name is Carlisle and this is my family. Their names are: Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Bella and Reneesme' he points to everyone. The girl took a small step forward.

Carlisle then turns his attention to me, Seth and Embry.

'And these are part of my extended family: Seth, Embry and Jacob'

She looks each of us over, but her eyes linger on me. I see them travel up my body and towards my face. While she does that I look her over too. She has a slim figure with curves in the right places, from this distance she looks about 5ft 10 and her face is small with each part of it flowing into the next smoothly – she was very pretty. But all of that went from my mind as soon as I looked into her eyes. They were a deep shade of purple which for about 2.5 seconds I thought was strange and then something happened.

A warm, glowing heat flooded through me and I almost fell to my knees. Everything I'd ever cared for didn't matter to me anymore. Even the feelings I'd had for Bella – who I thought was my one and only love - didn't even come close to how I felt right now. I was tied to this girl by steel cables. This raggedy, red haired girl. This girl whose name I didn't even know.

My imprint.

She was staring back at me with a heated gaze and she took another small step forward. I willed for her to come closer.

But Carlisle spoke again, bringing me out of this endless moment.

'What is your name and why have you come here?' she looked away from me and at him.

It pained my chest when she looked away and at another _man_ but then she spoke. Allowing me to hear her sweet voice.

'My name is Violet Storm and I've come to find answers'

Violet Storm. Violet Storm. Violet Storm. I could say that name forever. But wait… did she say she wanted answers? Does that mean she might know about us?

I looked over in Edward's direction and he nodded his head at me – answering my questions.

He then asked her 'Answers for what?'

She looked over at him and his grip on Bella tightened slightly – as if she was a threat. I began to shake slightly and was about to growl at him for even considering my imprint was dangerous, when she spoke again.

'For what I am' she replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

Her voice relaxed me and I stopped shaking. Everyone became quiet, almost like they were making their minds up about her. I'd already made up my mind. Even if the Cullen's didn't accept her, I would. I wanted her to stay here, that way I could get to know her.

A few minutes passed before Carlisle and Edward exchanged a glance and a nod, like I had with Edward.

'What made you come to us for help?' Carlisle asked her.

I watched as a small smile crept along her face, making her look even more beautiful than before.

'I heard you like a challenge'.

Carlisle smiled back at her and chuckled to himself before replying.

'Well you better come inside then'

With that, everyone made their way into the house but I hung back a little to let Violet go in before me. A big grin spread across my face as she walked past me - filling my nostrils with her intoxicating lavender scent - and flashing me a friendly smile when she met my gaze. I had to stop myself from fist pumping into the air and howling out in joy.

My imprint was here to stay.

* * *

_So there you go, I hoped you liked it :)_

_Please review as i would like to know what you think and if you have any changes or suggestions :)_

_See yah later x_


	3. Chapter 3

Hello :)

I'm sorry for the wait but school has been demanding :)

I _also _apologise for any grammar/spelling mistakes :)

Enjoy Chapter Three :D

Disclamier: I dont own twilight

* * *

I was sat in a white chair in a _very _large room. All the walls were white and the back wall consisted of nothing but glass – making the room seem even bigger. The windows looked out into a forest that looked dark and gloomy. Adding to the dreariness of the scenery, the sky was filled with grey clouds and I had the feeling that it was going to rain soon. Then as if on cue, fat drops of rain started to fall, bouncing against the windows.

My focus was brought back to the others when someone cleared there throat. I had 12 pairs of eyes looking at me – 8 gold and 4 brown. I sighed.

'So, let me get this straight. You lot are vampires' I pointed to the ones with gold eyes – they all nodded.

'And you three are shape shifting _wolfs_?' I then pointed to the three dark skinned muscle men that were stood behind the rest – they also nodded.

'Then you' I shifted my gaze to the young girl with brown eyes and copper hair. 'Are a hybrid vampire/human that was conceived by Bella and Edward when Bella was human and Edward was a vampire?' she just smiled at me.

'Then to top it all off, some of you have special gifts including mind reading, seeing the future and manipulating emotions?' This time _all _of them nodded.

I sank into my chair and rubbed my temples. Gosh, I thought I was complicated.

'It's a lot to take in isn't it? I know how you feel' I lifted my gaze to see that Bella was the one who had spoken. She had a small smile on her face as if she was thinking about a memory. Edward, who was sat next to her, wound his arm around her waist and brought her closer to him.

'Why don't you tell us about you now?' He asked whilst eyeing my carefully.

'Well' I smacked my hands onto the arms rests of the chair and pushed myself up to a sitting position. 'As you already know my names Violet and _yes _my eyes are purple but I don't know why. I am 134 years old – frozen in the body of a 17 year old. And I can do things with my mind…yep that just about sums me up'. I finished with a smile.

They were all silent for a while. Then each one of them turned to gaze at the person next to them – sending a thousand silent messages to each other with their eyes - and you could clearly see which ones were couples.

Jacob, however, kept his gaze on me. Even when I wasn't looking in his direction I could _feel_ his eyes burning holes in me. But I didn't find this weird. In fact I enjoyed knowing that he was looking at me all the time – _that's_ what I found weird.

'Hmmmm interesting. Do you mind demonstrating your power?' the one named Carlisle asked – he seemed like the 'father' to the rest of them.

'Sure why not'. I looked around the room for something I could lift, and then my eyes settled on a vase of flowers that sat on a table in front of me.

I concentrated on the vase and then it rose off the table and floated just above it. Then each flower lifted out of it, circled around the vase and then went back inside. The vase then dropped back onto the table with thud – making some of the water jump over the rim of it and land on the table.

Everybody stared at the vase, then me, then the vase again. The only one who spoke was Jacob, who looked at me whilst saying 'amazing'.

'I can do lots of other things too. Like this' I turned off the lights in the room, then turned them all back on again. 'Oh and this is my favourite thing that I can do'.

I rummaged around in my jacket pocket and pulled out the piece of paper that had the address for their house on it. I crumpled it up into a ball shape and laid it flat on my hand. Then the paper rose of my hand and burst into flames – sending off waves of heat. Then it fell back into my hand seconds later as ash.

'That is sooo cool' the one named Emmett boomed whist a smile spread across his face.

'I aim to please' I said whilst chuckling at his expression.

'So how come you came to ask us about what you are? Aren't there other people like you who can tell you?' Bella asked me.

Then my laughter cut off and my happy expression dropped off my face.

'There are no others. I'm all alone' my voice was barley a whisper but I could tell they heard.

Then, unwillingly, a memory from my past resurfaced in my mind. The same memory that I remembered every time I thought of …_others._ My mind was filled with scared faces, blood, pain and …death. I heard a gasp from across the room.

'Edward? Edward what's wrong?' Bella voice was frantic as she kept stared up at Edward. Then I realised Edward was the one who could read minds. My gaze flickered over to him. He was sat there with a pained expression on his face, gripping the arm rests of the couch as he stared over at me. I quickly shut my memory away and averted his gaze, hoping he wouldn't say anything.

'Nothing is wrong Bella. I'm fine' I heard Edwards tell Bella. I looked up at him to see he was patting Bella's arm but she didn't look convinced.

'Well, I bet Violet is hungry so I'm going to go make some food' the one named Esme rose from her seat and made her way to what I guessed was the kitchen. I smiled at her as she walked past me. She seemed like the 'mother' of the family.

'And I might go see if I can find anything out about similar cases to you violet' Carlisle said as he stood and sped up the stairs.

'I'll join you' Edward called and then he became a blur as he used his inhuman speed to catch up with him.

When he had gone everyone else dispersed and left the room too. Rosalie and Alice got into a big debate about what clothes would suit me. Bella and Reneesme walked out of the backdoor and towards the forest – wonder were their going? Jasper and Emmett had gone to wrestle or something like fighting. Typical guys. Then there was just me and the three tanned guys left in the room.

Jacob was _still_ watching me and the other two looked between me and Jacob, then at each other. They both had a knowing smile on their faces.

'Well Jake, we gotta go. You put us on patrol today _remember?'_ When they said his name, Jacob looked at them with a confused expression, and then he smiled back at them.

They both patted Jacob on the back and ran out of the back door, howling like wolfs. So that leaves just me and Jacob now. He made his way around the couch to sit facing me – all whilst holding my gaze.

'Hi. Names Jacob but you can call me Jake' his voice was deep, husky and I wouldn't mind listening to it all day. He beamed a smile at me that made my heart beat faster than normal. Then he stuck his left hand out to me.

I smiled back at him. 'Names violet but you can call me Vi if you want' I took his hand with my right one. But his skin was burning hot; I ended up hissing at the heat and yanking my hand out of his.

'Whoa! Temperatures a bit high'

'Sorry' he replied whilst rubbing the back of his neck with the same hand I'd shuck. 'I should've warned you about it'. His expression turned sad and he looked down at the floor. I don't know why but my heart pained to see him look like that, so I tried to cheer him up.

'Don't worry; it's a… comfortable heat. One that I wouldn't mind being wrapped up in' I said whilst I reached across the table to him with my hand out stretched. 'Wanna give it another go?'

He peered from underneath his eyelashes at me and my breath caught in my throat at how beautiful he looked when he did that. He looked at my hand, then may face and beamed the biggest smile ever.

Jacobs hand suddenly captured mine again – taking me off guard at how fast he was - and he stared me straight in the eyes with a loving gaze as he held my small, pale hand in his large dark one. Our hands fit perfectly together and I couldn't help but smile brightly back at him.

He opened his mouth to say something when Esme called from the kitchen 'Your foods ready Violet'

'Okay' I yelled back. Then Jacob removed his hand from mine and my smile fell a bit.

'Go get your food. Esme's cooking is really nice to say she only drinks blood' he smiled at me again before standing and looking out of the big windows. 'I've got to leave now' His smile fell from his face. 'But I'll be back and… maybe… if you want to…you can…come see where me and my pack live?' he asked nervously while looking into my eyes with a hopeful gaze.

'Sure, I'd love to see where you-I mean- _your _pack lives' I mentally slapped myself for the slip up and hoped he didn't notice but the smug smile that crept along his lips told me he'd noticed.

'See you later then' he said before leaning over the table and kissing me on my head. Then he was running out of the door whilst I sat there – frozen.

I was half excited about the kiss as it sent thrills through my body. But the other half of me was weirded out that I'd found that small kiss such a thrill when I'd only just met him. I shuck my head, stood up and made my way towards the kitchen – the smell of a chicken salad sandwich filling my nostrils.

Esme was flittering around the kitchen but stopped when I walked in. She smiled at me and motioned me with her hand to sit down at the table – where my sandwich was. I sat down in front of it, picked up the sandwich and was about to bite into it when she spoke up.

'If you want, we have a spare room here since Edward moved into his little cottage with Bella and Reneesme. So you can stay with us' she had a small smile as she looked at me.

'Ermmm… yeah I'd like to stay here but only if you guys don't mind.' Her smile just grew as she blurred over to me and hugged me from behind.

'Of course we don't mind. You can stay here as long as you like' Even though Esme was cold, I _felt _warm_. _It had been so long since I'd had anyone hug me and I enjoyed the feeling.

She let me go and said 'Better go sort out your room then' as she sped out of the room and left me all alone for the first time since I'd been here.

I smiled at the thought that I had somewhere to stay, really nice people that were willing to help me and for the first time in yearshj I wasn't alone anymore.

I think I'm going to like it here, I thought as I bit into my sandwich.

* * *

There you go :D Please review. It's nice to get some feedback :)

Till next time ;)


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey :D _

_For those who may of been waiting for an update - i apologise, my computer has been acting weird :/ _

_But anyway here you go :D_

_Also sorry if i make grammar or spelling mistakes (i really don't do them on purpose) - either ignore them or correct them mentally :)_

_**Disclaimer: **I dont own anything from the Twiligt Saga, only the plot and Violet :)_

* * *

I _finally _had a shower. I could practically hear the choirs of angels sing 'hallelujah' and to top it off, when I walked out the bathroom there were clean clothes on my bed. I smiled at how nice everyone was being, even though they'd only met me yesterday.

When I had dried myself off, I put on the clothes that were laid out for me. There was a cream strappy top, a long purple cardigan and some dark coloured jeans. I slid them onto my body – surprised at how well they fit me. I then brushed my hair so it was just in waves and added a light layer of make-up – the bathroom was full of it – and made my way downstairs.

On my way down, I passed Alice, who bounced around me.

'I knew you'd suit those kinds of clothes! Rosalie didn't believe me but I saw it' she said as she tapped her head and danced down the stairs.

I just smiled and made my way down the stairs slowly – taking in the decorations on the wall. One of the decorations was a massive picture frame full of graduation caps – all different colours. Kinda weird, I thought as I reached up to flick one of the tassels.

'We matriculate a lot' a velvet voice said behind me.

I spun round to see Edward at the top of the stairs looking down at me. He was wearing a tight blue t-shirt and black pants. The crooked smile on his face told me he'd heard my previous thought.

'I'm guessing your quite old then. Seen as though you'd have to go to high school _quite a lot_ to get this many' I said smiling at him whilst pointing at the caps.

He just chuckled and made his way down the stairs to me. Then his face became serious – I knew what was coming. Please oh _please _don't ask me what I think you're gonna ask, I pleaded.

But he did anyway.

'Violet what was that memory I saw yesterday. I understand you didn't want me to tell anyone but I would like to know'

I groaned at him. 'It was nothing so you don't have to ask about it' I replied as I bounded the rest of the way down the stairs.

And don't go talking to everyone else about it either, I added in my head as I walked into the living room. Even with my heightened hearing I could only just pick up the sounds of his feet hitting the floor behind me.

'Your going to have to tell me sometime Violet. What I saw was really dark' Edward said whilst walking past me and out the back door.

I scowled in his direction. If it was up to me, _no one_ would know about that one memory. I would keep it under lock and key in my mind. So Edward can shove his mind reading self right up his own a-

'Good morning Violet'. A voice said, cutting off my train of thoughts and making me jump at the same time.

I turned around to see Carlisle pulling on a coat whilst holding a briefcase.

'Morning Carlisle' I replied with a smile, trying to calm my beating heart at the same time.

'I have to attend work now but when I get back this evening, maybe we can discuss what exactly you are searching for' he told me with a friendly smile.

'uhhh... sure'

'Right. Well if I remember correctly Esme, Rosalie and Emmett are in the house somewhere. Edward and his family are in the cottage and the others have gone hunting' he informed me whilst opening the front door to leave.

'oh thanks and see you later I guess' I said whilst giving him a small wave.

'Yes goodbye' He stepped out the door and closed it softly. I then heard the rumble of a car as it started up and drove away from the house.

'Violet?' A deep voice asked.

I spun round to see who the third person to sneak up on me was.

'Is everyone in this house some sort of ninja? Cos if they are then I'm gonna have to put bells on you all!' I shouted, shoving my finger into the persons bare chest before me.

A deep, husky chuckle was my response. Then my eyes trailed up the body, only to be met with a pair of dark ones.

'Morning to you too' Jacob smiled down at me, his breath washing over my face and making me slightly dizzy.

I removed my finger and took a step back. Jacob was stood in-front of me with nothing but a pair of jean cutoffs and trainers. My breath caught in my throat – cutting off whatever I was going to say to him – and my mouth fell open. I have to admit, from a distance Jacob looked _pretty _nice but close up...wow.

My heartbeat began to race as my right hand – with a mind of it's own - reached up, trying to run itself along his washboard abs. Jacob stared at my hand extending towards him, his heartbeat matching the fast pace of mine.

But before my hand reached him, I came back to earth and stopped it. Bad Violet, I scolded myself. Curling my fingers into a fist, I thumped his chest instead.

'Whatever Jacob' I said, spinning on my heels and heading for the kitchen.

What was that? It was like something took over my body!

_But I did want to touch him._

Whoa, where'd that come from? Oh my head is such a mess! Thank god Edward isn't around, no doubt he'd find this funny.

When I reached the kitchen I saw Esme making what smelled like pancakes. My stomach growled, wanting food. Esme looked over her shoulder at me and smiled.

'Sit down Violet, it will only be a minute'

'Thanks' I replied, smiling at her I went to the unused table and sat down – tapping my fingers against the table top.

My eyes lifted to look at the kitchen door way as Jacob made his way through it. His face was slightly flushed and I could hear that his heartbeat was still faster than normal.

'Morning Esme' his voice sounded rougher than before – making me think that he'd been affected by what I'd just done too. 'Smells nice'.

'Before you ask, I've made some for you too Jacob' Esme said whilst laughing softly, the sound of her laughter was gentle and comforting.

'Thanks' he beamed a smile over at her, then came and sat by me at the table.

I didn't really feel like making conversation, so I concentrated on the salt shaker infront of me. It lifted off the table and began spinning, making some grains of salt fall out of it and scatter across the table. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Jacob watching the salt shaker in awe as it span. He then reached his dark hand out to touch it.

A plate clattered down on the table in front of me, distracting me thus making me lose concentration. The salt shaker hit the table with a bang, making Jacob and me jump. The top of the shaker fell off in the process too, spilling salt across the table.

I looked over at Esme apologetically as I made the salt go back inside the shaker and put the top back on.

'Sorry about that' a small smile on my face.

'No, no don't worry. You cleaned it up so it's okay, just eat your pancakes' she replied as she placed a plate full of pancakes in front of Jacob and some syrup next to him.

I just nodded at her and began to eat. I looked over at Jacob to see him cover his pancakes completely with syrup, then he began inhaling his food – no kidding, he wasn't even chewing them – and about 30 seconds later, his plate was empty and he smiled over at me.

'So what are you doing today?' he asked me.

Swallowing a mouth full of pancake I replied 'ermmm nothing. But Carlisle wants to talk to me when he gets back from work.' I popped another piece of pancake in my mouth as he nodded his head.

'well if you want, you can come down to La Push with me?' he asked, a hopeful glint in his eyes.

I looked over at Esme to see her fluttering around the kitchen, cleaning as she went. I looked back at Jacob to see him waiting for my response. I chewed on my lip, weighing out my options.

I stay here all day, with nothing to do except be annoyed by Edward or

I go to La Push with Jacob – someone who I have a weird attraction to even though we met just yesterday.

But, to be honest, just looking at Jacobs face, my mind was already made.

'Sure why not' I said, shrugging my shoulders and eating the last piece of my pancakes.

The smile Jacob gave me was breathtaking. The whiteness of his teeth contrasted with his russet skin and he was smiling so widely, it looked like it hurt.

'Come on then. We'll go now' he said, jumping out of his seat and racing for the door.

I rose from my seat and said goodbye to Esme. She just gave me a pat on my back as I walked past her. I made my way through the house – slipping on my boots as I went - and out the back-door. I stood in the middle of the garden wondering were Jacob went.

Then I heard a rustling noise coming from the forest and out came a _huge_ wolf. It's fur was a reddish brown colour and it's eyes were the same dark orbs as Jacobs. This must be his wolf form, I thought.

'Jacob?' I asked it but felt a bit silly as he probably couldn't understand me.

But I guess he could because the wolf cocked it's head to the side, opened it's mouth and stuck it tongue out. It looked like some sort of weird wolfy smile. I walked over to him and ran my fingers through his fur on his head, a soft grumbling noise could be heard and Jacob lent his head into my hand.

I laughed and pattered his head. 'Good boy, now sit' I commanded whilst smiling.

He just gave me a look as if to say 'are you kidding me?' then licked my face.

'Ugh Jacob that's nasty!' I shrieked at him whilst wiping my face. He just did what I classed as a wolfy laugh, then bounded off into the forest.

I smiled at myself, thinking that this maybe the first time in a long time I felt safe and happy with the people around me. I just hoped _they _wouldn't come and spoil it all like they always did.

Shaking my head free of thoughts of _them_, I used my heightened speed and smell to track Jacob and follow him through the dark forest. And even though the sky was full of clouds, blocking out the sun and a cold breeze blew through the trees, I felt this was going to be great day.

* * *

_There you go :D _

_Btw, if any of you felt everyone excepted Violet a little too fast i shall explain - when she was asleep they talked about her, but Bella feels different from the rest. She feels theres something about Violet, something BIG (and there might be... ;) ). Also, her and Jacob obviously feel close to each other due to the imprint._

_Anyway next chapter will either be a Jacob Pov of this chapter or Violet in La Push, i haven't decided - but if you readers want to decide you can :D_

_Don't forget to review! _

_Buh bye! ;D_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey :)_

_I decided to do a Jacob pov of chapter 4 :D The next chapter will be Violet in La Push :D_

_Disclaimer:__ i dont own anything from the twilight saga_

_Enjoy _

**

* * *

**

**Jacob Pov**

Me, Embry and Quil where on morning patrol around the res. I _was_ supposed to be concentrating on running and checking for threats but I couldn't help it. My thoughts kept drifting back to Violet and her shocked face when I kissed her forehead yesterday, her voice when she spoke, her eyes as she gazed at-

_'sooooo you imprinted on Violet' _Embry's voice interrupted my thoughts.

_'Where'd you get that idea from Embry eh?' _Quil joked whilst flicking through all my mental images of Violet.

_'shut up' _I growled at them as I dodged a huge oak tree. _'And stop looking at her!' _I shouted whilst I tried to take interest in my surroundings to take my mind off Violet – it wasn't working.

_'whoa mate! Only stating facts.' _

_'Yeah, no need to growl at us' _

_'Whatever. I'm phasing back' _I told them before running off in the direction to were I'd left my clothes – my patrol was almost finished anyway.

_'Alright, try being less grouchy on out next patrol'_ Quil said. I could hear the smile in his voice.

_'Yeah, maybe you should go see Violet so she can calm you down' _Embry suggested.

_'Whatever' _I repeated – even though when I phased back I was going straight to the Cullen's house to see Violet.

I reached my clothes and got ready to phase back when they both shouted _'bye!' _really loud before busting out into laughter.

'Idiots' I muttered as I pulled on my jean cut-offs and trainers. As I started to make my way to the Cullen's house I thought back to last night. Everyone except Violet had been in the living room, discussing what we were gonna do with her.

**THE NIGHT BEFORE**

Alice and Rosalie had already decided they liked her – probably cause they had someone new to dress up. They were sat by themselves surrounded by fashion magazines, picking out clothes for Violet. My pack had accepted her also – knowing what had happened between me and her yesterday (Emily also found out and was practically bouncing around with joy). I had already told the Cullen's that I wanted her to stay but I didn't tell them why – I wanted to keep the imprinting quiet for a little while but _Edward_ probably already knew. Stupid mind reading leech.

Edward chuckled under his breath before saying aloud 'I think she should stay. I was reading her mind earlier – watching everything – and she seemed completely fine'.

'Yes I think she should stay too, she seems a lovely girl and I have no problem with welcoming her into our lives' Esme said, agreeing with Edward.

'I feel the same way' Carlisle stated whilst grabbing hold of Esme's hand and smiling at her.

'I thought she was cool, especially that fire thing she did' Emmett boomed, a massive grin spread across his face.

I looked over at Jasper, slightly worried about what he had to say as Violet was human – despite her powers – and her scent might tempt him.

Jasper just nodded and said 'Why not? Her emotions were calm – well more or less – and even though she's human, I wasn't attracted to her scent'.

I sighed in relief, then smiled at the thought that everyone wanted her to stay. Well nearly everyone.

'I don't trust her around us. Especially around Nessie' Bella said, tightening her grip on Nessie's hand. 'I think she's hiding something big and I think Edward saw it yesterday but doesn't want to tell us' she turned her gaze onto Edward.

Now that I remember, Edward did act weird yesterday around the same time Violet went quiet and the imprint was tugging on me – wanting me to go to her.

He just shook head 'that was nothing. Violet's mind is just... different when she uses her power'

I could tell he lied . Partly because he paused mid sentence and mostly because the imprint was acting up, telling me something was wrong with Violet, even though I could hear her fast asleep upstairs where she was safe. But Edward shot me a look which made me not want to question the lie. If he had to lie to Bella _and_ his family, it must be for a good reason.

Everyone else seemed to have soaked up the lie and thought that it was a plausible explanation for his behaviour. But Bella looked like she knew he was lying too, her gaze intensified on Edward and she opened her mouth to say something. Before she said something though, she was cut-off by Nessie.

'well I really like her and she looked fun. Maybe me and her could hang out' Nessie said, taking the spotlight off Edward and smiling at her mother – probably trying to convince her that Violet was safe and could be trusted.

'Everyone seems to be content with the idea of Violet staying here, so I think we should except her into our lives and act like she's been here for a while to make her feel comfortable' Carlisle spoke, raising from his chair to look at us all. '

'Well, the problem has been solved so you can leave now if you want, I'm going to my study to try and find out more information for Violet' he said before disappearing out the room as a blur.

Shortly after that, everyone left and went about their own business. I went home with the biggest smile ever on my face.

**PRESENT TIME**

I jogged up the back door of the Cullen's house and entered. I could smell food being made and a lavender smell coming from the direction of the front door. I followed it to find Violet looking at the door.

'Violet?' I asked, wondering why she was just stood there.

She spun round to face me, her hair flying out – sending out wafts of her lavender scent. She thrust a finger at me and shouted,

'Is everyone in this house some sort of ninja? Cos if they are then I'm gonna have to put bells on you all!'

I chuckled at her, even when she was shouting she still looked cute. Then her eyes travelled slowly up my body and met with mine. Violet's eyes were _so _beautiful – I don't think I'll ever get over that vibrant purple colour.

'Morning to you too' I smiled down at her.

Her face went slightly dazed and then she stepped back and removed her finger. My smile dipped a little. But then her gaze focused on my body and I heard her heart begin to race. Violet lifted her right hand up and reached forward to me. My heart matched the pace of hers at the thought of her touching me. But, much to my disappointment, just before she was about to touch me, she curled her fingers into a fist and thumped my chest.

'Whatever Jacob' she said, spinning on her heels and walked to the kitchen.

I stood in the hallway, trying to calm myself down. I'd gotten really worked up at the thought of her touching me: my heart was racing _really fast, _I was sweating a little and a strange feeling was wiggling around in the pit of my stomach. Also my emotions were all over the place: I was happy and excited that she was going to touch me, but then I became depressed when she didn't and just brushed me off.

Oh gosh, I sounded – and probably looked – like a teenage girl who was in love for the first time! Get it together Jacob! Jeez, if Embry or Paul hear about this, they'll rip me up over it.

I shook my head and went to the kitchen – drawn there by the smell of food and Violet. I took in the sight of Esme cooking and greeted her,

'Morning Esme.' I smelled the air, mmm pancakes 'Smells good' I told her.

'Before you ask, I've made some for you too Jacob' she told me whilst laughing quietly.

'Thanks' I smiled over at her before going to sit at the table.

I made sure I sat by Violet but she wasn't looking at me, she was staring at the salt shaker infront of her. Then, all of a sudden, it lifted of the table and began to spin. It had me in some sort of weird trance and I reached out to touch it. But before I could, it dropped to the table with a bang, making me and Violet jump.

The top of the shaker came off and the contents of it spilt out onto the table. I watched as the salt began making it way back into the shaker _by itself_. Then the top popped back on and I heard Violet say,

'Sorry about that'.

I had to admit, yesterday I'd been amazed at what she did but just now she'd done all that with such ease. I mean she hadn't even been looking at the salt when she'd made it go back into the shaker.

'No, no don't worry. You cleaned it up so it's okay, just eat your pancakes' Esme reassured her as she place a heaping plate of pancakes infront of me, placing the syrup next to me also.

I picked up the syrup and covered the pancakes in it. Heaven. I wolfed them down, barely registering the taste but I didn't really care. I was starving and these should keep my stomach at bay for an hour. Two at the most. When I finished I turned to look at Violet and smiled. I noticed she had barley eaten one pancake in the time it'd taken me to eat 10.

'So what are you doing today?' I asked her.

She swallowed what was in her mouth before replying 'ermmm nothing. But Carlisle wants to talk to me when he gets back from work.' then she popped another piece of pancake in her mouth.

'well if you want, you can come down to La Push with me?' I suggested, making it seem like a casual invite. But on the inside I was acting like a teenage girl again. Wishing and begging for her to say yes.

She seemed to be thinking it over and it was killing me to wait for a response. But then she looked at me and said 'Sure why not' whilst shrugging.

I beamed a massive smile at her before saying 'Come on then. We'll go now' and jumping out of my seat.

I jogged to the back door and into the forest. Quickly shredding my clothes and tying them to the leather band round my ankle. I heard someone come out the back door and phased – not wanting Violet to catch me stark naked. I walked out of the forest and saw her standing in the middle of the garden.

'Jacob?' she asked me.

As I couldn't talk to her, I tilted my head to the side and gave her a wolfy smile. She walked over to me and ran her hand through the fur on my head. And oh man, did it feel good. I sighed in pleasure but it came out as a low grumbling sound. Then I lent into her hand more. She laughed at me and it sounded so beautiful. I wanted to hear more of it but she patted me on the head and said

'Good boy, now sit' smiling at me at the same time.

I just looked at her as if to say 'your kidding right'. Then I licked her face for payback. And boy, was the look on her face funny.

'Ugh Jacob that's nasty!' she shrieked at me whilst wiping her face.

This made me laugh at her and before she could do anything back, I bounded off into the forest. I made sure to go slowly though as I couldn't hear her following me.

I couldn't wait for her to see where I lived and to see my family. I was getting giddy with excitement again. I really did need to calm down and I was glad I was the only one of my brother in wolf form. The smell of lavender drifted into my nose, cutting off my thoughts and I could hear the sound of footfalls behind me. Then Violet sped past me, laughing at the same time.

'Slowpoke!' she shouted as she disappeared into the trees.

I smiled again and picked up my speed, racing home with my imprint at my side.

* * *

_There you go :D_

_Review please, it would be nice to hear what you think :D_

_Bye :)_


End file.
